surprise
by nana1996
Summary: Kagome goes home to tell her husband really good news but she ends up being surprised herself.  First Fanfiction :D


Get away! That was all that was going through my mind at this moment. Run! It was all that I could do to get away from him. I thought he loved me. I thought he cared about me, about us, but I was wrong. I was a fool to believe everything he told me; all those sweet words were meaningless to him.

**~Flashback~**

_I was driving to my mansion to tell my husband the good news, "I just know he is going to be excited and happy about this" I thought. For some reason I was had a bad feeling about getting home. I just shook it off as excitement about the good news. I walked up the steps to our house and while I was opening the door I said "HONEY GET DOWN HERE I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" when I didn't hear him walking down the stairs to greet me like he usually did when I got home the bad feeling I had returned full force but again I just shook off that feeling. I walked upstairs with a bounce in my step. As I was opening the door to our bedroom I said "hey Sesshomaru I have amaz…." I stopped talking because of the scene before me; I saw him, my husband, the person that I love, kissing another women in our bedroom. No his bedroom. On our bed, His bed now. He turned around and had shock and guilt written all over his started saying "k-kagome what are you doing here" "I came here to give you good news but I see that you don't need me to give you news that would cheer you up since you were already happy." I said with venom dripping from my voice. "I'm sorry she came here and its not wh-" he started but I cut him off "its not what it looks like. Well if its not what it looks like then what is it because all that I can come up with is that you were with another woman!" I yelled outraged "How long has this been going on!" I screamed "for a year" said the women on our bed, at that moment I turned around to look at her face. Tears started to form in my eyes, on our bed was my twin sister, Kikyo. "you have got to be kidding me! My sister! Out of all the other women it had to be her! And you" I pointed at kikyo's direction" why do you always have to take everything I have away from me! First you took Bankotsu and now sesshomaru! Why don't you find a man yourself instead of taking mine!" I couldn't hold the tears anymore, I just let them run down my face. I pushed sesshomaru out of my way and went into the closet to grab my suitcases and some boxes; and started to pack all my clothing and the most important things I had in the room. "where do you think you're going" sesshomaru said with all regret and guilt gone from his face and voice "nowhere that would be of importance to you" I responded with venom seeping in my voice again. "you are my wife so it makes it of importance to me" "well too bad because im not telling you." I finished packing everything and on my way out the front door he grabbed my arm in a death grip "you are not leaving" I made some of my miko powers go to my arms and he let out a wince because of the pain and the smell of his burning flesh. " actually I am leaving. Ohh and before I go, you should expect to hear from my lawyer tomorrow about our divorce" that was the last thing I said before I got into my Bugatti (idk if that's how you spell it) and sped away._

**~End of flashback~**

Yup. Today was great. Just. Freaking. Great. I pulled up infront of my best friend's house because she somehow found out about me leaving sesshomaru and demanded that I go to her house immediately. "kagome!" I heard her shout as I was getting out of my car. "are you ok! What did he say? who was she? Whe-" "slow down sango. Yes im fine, nothing much, kikyo, and how about if we go inside just in case the jerk comes here." "smart." As soon as we sat down my cellphone started to ring, looking down I saw that it said sesshomaru so I did what any woman that just got cheated on would do, turn it off. I told sango everything about what happened and by the time I was done I was crying. I felt as though the entire situation go a whole lot bigger now that I kept thinking about my child. I wouldn't want my baby to have to live without a father but I wouldn't want to live WITH her father I spoke out my thought and sango agreed with me. After a phone call with my lawyer and some mayor junk food pigging out on the doorbell rung and there stood sesshomaru in all his glory looking at me without a hit of regret in his eyes if I might add. "you should go home soon" he said "and why do you think I would want to go to YOUR house?" I said while straining YOUR. "you will return to our house because you belong to this sesshomaru" was all he said before he turned around and walked away.

**Well what'd you think? Give me a break cause this is my first fanfiction :D I hope you guys liked it! I might or might not continue this story but we'll see!**


End file.
